This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Funds have been used to support continued coordination of research administration between INBRE faculty and administrators at NKU in addition to the timely and effective communication of information with INBRE administrators at other KY universities. Dr. Bardgett will continue to attend state and regional meetings related to INBRE. Among new faculty and students at NKU, he will continue to increase awareness of the KBRIN faculty fellowship program, the KBRIN Summer Student program, the Bioinformatics summit, and other INBRE-sponsored research and training initiatives.